


Stars, hide your fires

by killing_kurare



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Longing, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Hades dreads the moment when watching her won't be enough.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2017, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Stars, hide your fires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zagzagael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zagzagael/gifts).



> Fill for  
> https://comment-fic.livejournal.com
> 
> Quote from "McBeth"

He always makes sure to cover the stars with a velvety darkness before approaching her sleeping form. Never would he risk to be seen by her, for she is light, spring, life itself, and surely she couldn't bear to lay eyes on him, he who is nothing but death.

 _Stars, hide your fires;_  
_Let not light see my black and deep desires._

Yet he can't stay away, can't take a single night without being as close as he dares to get, inhaling the scent of her hair, carried to him by the wind, counting the freckles on her sun-kissed skin, suppressing the urge to touch, still reaching out with pale trembling fingers, closer each night. 

He dreads the moment he won't be able to stop himself, the moment he'll give in to the temptation of rosy lips, the moment he can no longer resist the enticing lure of her sighs, her heaving chest, the curves of her body ...

His face distorts in agony as more thoughts rush through his mind, his fingers grip the fabric of his cloak to keep them from acting on his desires. 

At least tonight he's strong enough to flee and creep back into his darkness.


End file.
